Compromises
by Moonshayde
Summary: The give and take of compromise is essential to successfully achieve a goal. Season 9 SamDaniel


_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments

* * *

_

Sam stared at the first draft of an upcoming article for the Astrophysical Journal that she had sprawled across her side of the bed. Sometimes being in the military and having close connections worked to her advantage; she loved being able to read how far along her fellow researchers had come in their own work, while having the knowledge that most of the time they were wrong. Her reactions ranged from angry to amused, sad to happy. By the end of the year she'd be publishing a book that would have the community talking for years to come, anyway. That thought alone brought a smile to her lips.

Though, the smile was fleeting. She sighed and rolled onto her side, resting her head on her hand as she propped her elbow on her pillow to hold the rest of her weight. She flipped to the next page. In times like these, Sam wished Daniel could share in her joy. She knew how desperately he wanted to show the archaeological community all of his discoveries. Yet, based on their different fields, she was the only one that had more leeway.

Sam sighed again, twisting at the corner of the page with her free hand. Maybe someday that would change.

"Hmm," Daniel mumbled from behind her. She felt him shift under the sheet and slide closer to her. While stifling a yawn, he leaned into her, draped his arm around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What is this?" he asked sleepily.

Sam grabbed his arm and tucked it under her own, making sure to keep him close, before tilting the magazine so that he could see. "They're not even close. Do you see this?" She jabbed her finger at the fifth paragraph on the third page. "They're still speculating between the Inverse-Compton theory and the Synchrotron Radiation theory."

He stared at her through squinted eyes.

"Quasars, Daniel. When we went to B5J-909 last week, we discovered actual tangible proof that neither theory is accurate in showing how emissions arise from particles."

By now, Sam wasn't even sure if he was awake. So, she gave him a gentle nudge.

He yawned again. "That was the place with the, uh…dome. The Byzantium dome."

She remembered that Daniel had started making wild assertions over the connection between ancient migratory groups that would later shape one of the major empires on Earth. While he was there, Sam had been busy studying the planetarium.

"Is that where we're taking our next vacation?" he asked, pointing to a photo in the article as he moved over to bury his face in her neck.

She titled her head and rolled her shoulder, her sensitive skin tingling from his late night stubble. Playfully, she knocked him with her elbow to make him stop so that they could finish their conversation.

"Is that where you'd like to go?" she asked, eyes twinkling. "Because I know a planet that has a view of the night sky that is even more spectacular than this one."

Daniel seemed tempted by the idea, if she read his drowsy face correctly. "What about P9R-541?"

Sam frowned, searching her mind to place that planet in context. She stiffened. "The planet with the mud huts?"

"Dried clay bricks," he said. "And actually, they're buildings, not huts. It was a typical form of architecture in civilizations built near water. Like the Babylonians and other cultures along the Tigris and Euphrates."

Sam nudged him again, rolling onto her back so she could look up at him. He remained on his side, his elbow propped up on the pillows as he gazed down at her.

She smiled, satisfied that he was fully awake now. "I'm not spending my vacation in a mud hut. I've had enough fun playing dress-up with the locals before."

"Oh." The wrinkles on his face deepened as he considered her words. "Well, it wouldn't be like that. I know you would have fun." He reached over and tucked one of her wild strands of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I already asked Jack and he said no."

Sam stared at him, but couldn't help but smile in amusement. "You asked General O'Neill?" Her smile widened. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

His eyes were filled with mischief. "Teal'c gave it a pass, too."

"Is there anyone you _haven't_ asked, yet?"

Daniel rolled away from her and landed on his back, threading his fingers under his head as he stared at the ceiling. "I could ask Mitchell. I know he'd say yes."

Suddenly, Sam envisioned everyone in the SGC and beyond accompanying them on what she had planned as a very private vacation. The idea was so ridiculous she couldn't help but laugh. When Daniel eyed her with curiosity, she grabbed the sheets and rolled on top of him, perching herself on his chest so she could look down at his face.

"How about a compromise?" she asked.

"Oh, we're playing negotiator."

She poked him. "What would you say to a nice little vacation on a planet that not only has museums and planetariums, but also beaches and dance clubs?"

He yawned again. "Sounds like Earth."

"It is Earth."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like much of a compromise to me." He licked his lips and reached up to stroke her cheek. "We both knew we'd never get clearance to vacation through the Stargate. Unless we were doing work, that is." He frowned. "When _aren't_ we doing work?"

"Hey." She poked him again. "What do you call this?"

Daniel feigned a deep frown as he pretended to think hard. Sam wanted to smack him.

"Oh, _this_?" He shrugged. "So, why are we doing this again?"

Now it was her turn for mischief. She bit her lip. "Because it's fun."

"Oh, right. Fun." He pulled her to his chest. "I like fun."

Sam grinned, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. She nestled in a little closer. "You've been hanging around Jack O'Neill too much."

"I think we've all been irrevocably brain damaged through him," Daniel joked.

Sam couldn't agree more. They were all different from when they'd first started. Looser, more relaxed. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Quietly, Sam reached over, her hand hovering over the light switch on the nearby dresser. She could read Daniel's quizzical expression as he remained quiet in her shadow, watching her, his curiosity, his passion, and his growing desire coming to the fore, the same bag of excitement she'd witnessed multiple times on various digs, missions, and here, in their own home.

Which was exactly what Sam wanted.

She arched her eyebrows as she studied his expectant face. "Why don't we try a new compromise?"

The light clicked off.

THE END


End file.
